Lily Luna
by Monkeycat3181
Summary: Lily Luna has always felt like an outcast. she has always felt like her brothers were better than her in everything. to get attention from her parents she pulls pranks and acts like a smart ass most of the time.


Lily Luna

(An Original Fan fiction Story)

Authors note: *READ B4 YOU COMPLAIN* I am aware that some of the stuff I have in here is different than the book I had to change some things to make it work with this story. Like I know in the series Roxanne was supposed to be a lot older than lily. But in here shes only a year older. I did that because I wanted then to be friends in this story so I lowered Roxanne's age. Also I know theres no wizard colleges but I put that in here so it's not like every time harry and Ginny go somewhere James is going to have to sound like a lazy ass and be like "no I'm just gana sit on my ass and eat chips." Please read on cause this an amazing story!

Introduction To Our Story

(Yes you should probably read this because it has shit you need to know in it!)

Lily Luna always felt like an outcast even among her family. She always felt like her brothers did everything better than her and hogged all the attention in the family. Her parents were always working and when they came home they`d have a million and one other things to do. Her brothers would ignore her and the babysitter was too busy watching everyone else to see that lily was just sitting there all day playing by herself.

James and Albus where amazingly talented at magic. It would take them two days the most to learn a spell, where as it would take Lily about a week the most to learn a spell. Harry and Ginny would praise there marvelous sons while Lily sits there feeling like a failure. Harry noticed this after a while and tried to give Lily some encouragement when she failed. "Lily, don't worry not everyone gets these spells in a day. But by the time you go to Hogwarts you`ll have learned all these spells and be great at casting them." Harry had said to her.

"But Albus and James get them in a day. Why can't I?" lily asked.

"Your younger than they are, your magic isn't fully developed yet."

"But they said even when they were my age it still only took them two days!"

Harry sighs. "There's no hiding that Albus and James are very talented wizards, but that doesn't make you any less of a great wizard yourself Lil-Lil."

"Daddy yes it does! They learn it quicker than me that means there smarter!"

"No it doesn't. It just means you learn things in a different way and thats not a bad thing at all."

Lily half smiles.

"Come on Lill Lill I`ll help you with your magic." Then he took Lily into her room and helped her with the problems she was having with the spell.

Harry tries to be the best father he could to lily, well to all his children really. Anytime Harry noticed lily was scaried, sad, alone or bored he would try to help her the best he could. Harry was a defense against the dark art teacher at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizarding. In the summer he worked as a summer school teacher for defeats against the dark arts. Summer school was only from 7 to 12 so he was home during the summer with the kids for most of the day. Lily loved the summer cause during the summer her father would spend more time with her and she wasn't so alone all the time. Lily adored her father, she loved how he was always there for her when she needed someone. Lily was his little girl and he loved her very much. The same could be said about Ginny towards lily as well. That she also loved lily and tried her best to spend time with her. But do to her long hours working at the ministry she barely had time to spend with her family. Usually when Ginny got home she was very tired and just wanted to sleep. Ginny has been working less hours now, but it's too late now Lily thinks that her mother hates her.

Lily Luna Potter is now 14 years old she's very rebellious, the only one she`ll really ever listen to if anyone is harry and sometimes she doesn't even listen to him. Lily Luna is beautiful; she has straight orange hair and brown eyes. But lily wasn't much of a girly girl so a most of the time her beauty was hidden behind really plain looking clothing. Lily loves to dance around, sing and have fun with her best friends Lysander and lorcan Lovegood and Roxanne Weasley. Lily loves to pull pranks, being silly, and making her friends laugh. she`s a very free spirited girl and seems to be very confident with who she is.

Trouble time

(Sorry for the horrible chapter names the story is better than the chapter names.)

Lily is blasting the music in her room. Albus is trying to fill out applications for Wizard College in his room down the hall. Albus is 17 years old. He is a very skilled, very talented and intelligent wizard. He gets As in all his classes and the teacher`s pet of everyone of his classes every year. Albus had orange messy hair that kind of resembled his father's hair when he was younger. Albus also ware glasses like his father. Lily turns the music even louder and now lily is singing along to the song very off pitch and off key. Albus couldn't take it anymore he pulls away from his desk and bangs loudly on lily`s door.

"Lily! Lower the music I'm trying to fill out applications for wizard colleges!" Albus yells.

"What? I can't hear you! I`m too busy not being a nerd!" lily yells back.

"Just lower the music or I'm gana tell dad!"

"Ok you do that, I can honestly careless."

Albus runs downstairs. "Dad! I`m trying to fill out my wizard college applications for next year, and lily is blasting her music in her room so much so I can't even hear myself think."

"Ok albus I'll talk to her." Harry says.

"Thank you."

Harry follows Albus to lily`s door. Albus covers his ears the music seemed to have gotten even louder. Harry knocks on the door. "Lily can you lower your music? It's too loud and Albus is trying to work on his wizard college applications for next year!"

"What!"lily screams. Harry opens the door and walks in. the music gets even louder now. Harry covers his own ears worried he`d go death from the extremely loud music. Harry turns the music off.

"Hey!"Lily responses angrily.

"Thank you!" Albus says relived. Then he walks back to his room.

"Dad I was listening to that!" lily says to her father.

"I'm sure you were, but it was too loud and Albus is trying to work on his wizard college applications for next year." Lily rolls her eyes and sits on her bed. "He's such a nerd. Who sends out college applications during the summer?" Harry sits next to her. "well school will be starting soon and this year is his last year. I`m sure he wants to enjoy his last year and not have to worry about appilcations then."

"Whatever." Was Lily`s response. "that kid needs to learn to have some fun."

"lily maybe you need to start takeing life seriously. Start working hard In school like your brothers, don't you wana be successful."

"Look I'm sorry, i`m not perfect."

"you don't have to be perfect, lily I just want you to try your best. instead of goofing off and getting yourself into trouble for pulling pranks."

"…but at least it wasn't like I was playing irritating heavy metal music." She says changing the subject. "I was playing super fun super upbeat all girl band Tami and the Dragons."

"Well any music can be irritating when it's being blast at full volume."Harry responses.

"I'm sorry dad." She says Batting her big brown eyes.

"it`s ok Lill Lill. Just try not to annoy your brothers and try in school in this year."

"ok dad." Lily answers rolling her eyes.

Harry starts to leave.

"Dad, can you stop calling me Lill Lill?"

"But I always call you that."

"Dad I'm 14 years old I'm not a baby anymore and I feel like one every time you call me that."

"Fine if it bugs you that much, I won't call you that anymore."

"Thank you! You're the best!" She says hugging him.

"No problem lill-"

Lily gives him a face that says are you serious you just said you weren't gana call me that.

"I mean lily" harry says.

Lily smiles.

"Dinners gana be ready in about 20 minutes so wash up. And mom is probably gana be in 10 minutes so try not to be doing anything she wouldn't like."

"Ok." Lily says smiling and looking up supiously.

"Lily I'm serious." Harry says firmly.

"Ok daddy I promise I won't do anything to piss mom off."

"Good girl." Harry kisses lily on the head and leaves.

5 minutes later. "James!" lily says barging into James`s room fake crying. "I got limodpox! And I don't know how to get rid of them! You need you to help me please!" Lily was surpiseally a very good actress. If only she used her acting powers for good and not evil! James turns away from his computer and towards lily. "Ahhh!" he stands on his computer chair. James grabs his baseball bat that was next to the computer. James was 18 years old. James had black curly hair, green eyes and was very buff looking. James loved sports, even muggle sports. Qutich, hockey, baseball, basketball, tennis, soccer, football. He loved them all. He is a great wizard himself but not as great as Albus is. James is just a natural at doing magic but he knows nothing about the history or the creatures. Lily`s face was painted green with different colored dots on her face.

"Stay away from me! I can't get sick! I go to college tomorrow and I am determined to get on the college quitch team. But I can't do that if I have limodpox!"

"I'm not a rat standing on a chair won't get rid of me." Lily walks towards him.

"How about 20 gallions?" he asks.

"How about 40?"

"Deal." James goes into his piggy bank, (yes he has a piggy bank and he`s 18. James is also very childish) and hands her the money.

"Thank you for your generous donation." Lily says smiling as she then walks out the room.

Lily walks half way down the stairs when suddenly the front door creeks open. The door was near the stairs so that was a problem. She runs up the stairs, she was almost to the top but then…..

"I'm home everyone!" Ginny announces as she enters the house. "Lily give me hug I haven't seen you in two days. Yesterday you spent the whole day at Roxanne`s then you slept over and by the time you came home I had already left for work." Lily walks down the stairs with her head down. Ginny gives her a big hug. "Oh I missed you so much!" Ginny says. When Ginny released lily from her hug, lily made sure her head was still down so Ginny couldn't see her face. "Sweetie are you ok?" "Uhhh yeah. Why do ask?" she answers still her head facing the ground. "Well you keep making your head face down. Did something happen? Did you fall on your face and you don't want me to know? Let me see sweetie I need to make sure you're ok." "But…" "Now Lily!" Lily brings her head up. Ginny gasps. "Merlin's beard! What happened? Are you sick?" "Yes! Dad took me to the doctors I have limodpox, it's a rare sickness. Wizards rarely get it but somehow I got it." "Oh my poor baby!" Ginny says hugging Lily tightly. "Do you need anything? Do want anything? I can go to the store and get you some books like you always like then you're sick." Ginny seemed to always pay more attention to lily when she was sick. Lily used to play sick a lot when she was younger to get her mom`s attention but today she just really wanted to disappear she didn't want all the attention today she just wanted to be invisible from her mom and enjoy her last day of summer. "I'm fine. Luckily the sickness only affects a person for 17 hours so it should be gone by dinner." "Oh that's great. I feel so bad for you though you must have had such a horrible day."

Busted

Lily goes in her room and cleans the makeup off her face. I am so lucky I got away with that. Lily thinks to herself. Good thing mom is enough of an idiot to not know that limodpox isn't even a real sickness.

Ginny is in the kitchen setting the table for dinner. Harry is cooking spaghetti for the family to eat tonight. Ginny gives Harry a kiss on the check then Harry kisses her back but on the lips. Lily out of nowhere enters the kitchen. "Kid in the room." she shouts. Harry and Ginny immediately stop kissing. Lily gets a drink out of the refrigerator. "Are you feeling any better sweetie?" Ginny asks.

"Feeling better from what?" Harry asks.

"From her limodpox." Ginny answers.

"Limodpox?"Harry says questionly looking at lily. Harry hated when Lily and Ginny fought it was annoying to hear them fight all the time. Especially since the both of them would expect him to be on their side.

"You lied to me didn't you?" Ginny says.

"It was a joke." Lily says as if it's no big deal. "You know ha ha really funny you weren't really sick. Now I'm gana get you back."

"I'm not one of your little friends I don't find this amusing."

"You don't find anything amusing." Lily states.

"Excuse me?"

"I mean I love you mom!" she says smiling and hugging her.

"Lily, stop." Ginny says pushing her away. "You're grounded for two weeks for lying to me!"

"What?"

"Wana make it four?"

"your so unfair!"

The mall

Lily sits in her room bored as hell. When she was grounded she wasn't allowed to leave unless to eat. There was nothing on TV and nothing to do on the internet so she decided to call her friends to ask them to help her sneak out. They didn't answer their cell phones. So lily decided to sneak out through the window on her broom, and go to the mall. She arrives at the mall and walks around a little. As she was walking she sees a big crowd of people. Oooo must be something good. She thought to herself. Lily pushes her way to the front of the crowd. There she saw a pale nerd with curly blonde hair being bullied by the captain of the sythryn quttich team Chase Dylan and his friends. First they made the boys purchases float high in the air so that the boy could not reach them. Then he turned the boy into a jump rope and started jumping rope with him as the jump rope.

"Hey! You put him down! You toad faced weasels!" lily screams at them. Lily flicks her wand and said "namuh!" The boy turns back into himself and falls to the ground.

"You're calling us toad faced weasels?" chase says. "Have you looked in the mirror lately?"

The crowd Ooooos. Lily gives him a face that says: you did not just say that. Lily walks up to him slowly. Stares chase in the eyes and them punches him right in the middle of his face. Chase falls to the ground. Lily smiles she couldn't believe she actually did that. She starts to walk away. "hey get her!" one of chase`s friends yells. Lily runs as fast as she could. Chase and his friends were chasing after her. They had to have past about 20 stores, lily was fast. lily finally lost them while running around in Yankee`s clothing store. Lily saw her friends, Roxanne Weasley and Lorcan and Lysander Lovegood in there. Why didn't they call me to come to the mall with them? Lily thinks to herself.

"Hey guys." Lily says supiously. "Oh hey lily." Roxanne replies. "Why didn't you invite me to hang out with you guys?" lily asks. "We were gana but your mom called all our parents to tell us that you're grounded and not allowed to leave the house and that if we tried to sneak you out we could never see you again." Roxanne answers. "Wow It's like she lives to be a kill joy!" lily says. "What's the fun of being grounded if you can't get your friends to break you out?"

Lorcan and Roxanne laugh.

"So how did you sneak out?" Roxanne asks. "I flew out the window with my broom; I don't know why I didn't think of it before." Lily says. Roxanne, Larcon and Lysander were lily`s best friends since forever. Well technically shes been friends with Lorcan and Lysander since preschool, and Roxanne ever since she was born. Roxanne had bright red hair and blue eyes. She was 15 years old. She was so much like her father it was scary. Angelina and George worried about her a lot they didn't like her being a trouble maker. They were very strict with her mainly because she tended to get into trouble a lot. Lorcan and Lysander were twins they were 15. They had platinum blonde straight short hair. Lorcan was slightly taller, that's how you could tell them apart. Also Lorcan liked to wear hoodies and Lysander usually wore band tees. Lily, Roxanne, Lysander and Lorcan all grew up together and have been friends since they were little.

"So are you guys ready to go back to Hogwarts tomorrow?" Lily asks.

"No." Roxanne responses. "I just wana stay home and sleep all day. Is that too much to ask?"

Lily and Lorcan laugh.

"I just wana stay home and play video games." Lorcan says.

"I don't know guys I'm kind of excited to go back to Hogwarts, I feel like it's my home away from home." Lily says.

"Well we do always have our most fun times at Hogwarts." Roxanne agrees. "Hey remember when the four of us painted Sandy Umbrige `s face like a clown while she was asleep?"

Lily and larcon laugh.

"That was the best!" lorcan comments "she was all my mother will be informed about this, shes works for the ministry of magic. Blah blah blah blah."

"Remember when we pulled that prank on Chase Dylan?" lily says. "And we turned his skin purple and he freaked and thought he was dying."

"He even looked hot with purple skin." Roxanne says.

Lily rolls her eyes. Then looks over at Lysander. "Hey Lye, you haven't talked the whole time? Is everything ok?" Lysander doesn't say a word. "Lye? Lysander?"

"he`s not gana talk. He hasn't said a word since our father left."

"Your father left? Why?" lily asks.

"I cant. i don't wana talk about it."

"Please tell us." Roxanne says jumping in on the conversation. "We wana know, so maybe we can help you."

Lorcan pauses to think. "Ok…he…he fell in love with someone else. That's why he left."

Lily and Roxanne`s jaws drop. Lily sees Lysander`s face fill with sadness.

"I needed to make a phone call," larcon continues. "so picked up the phone and I hear a conversation between my dad and and some lady. He said he loved her and that he wanted to move in with her, and start their own family. He was gana break up with our mom to be with her." Larcon his voice full of sadness as he starts to tear up. "You poor thing!" lily says. "And the worst part is my mom doesn't know that's why he left. I couldn't tell her ! She was upset enough that he left! I…" Lily goes to give lorcan a hug, but he pushes her way. He pauses trying to compose himself. "He left us all, me, Lysander and our mom, to be with her. Why would he do that?" He says. No talked for about 3 seconds. Then lily says. "Because he didn't know what he had." She walks toward Lorcan and gives him a hug, Roxanne joins in. Lysander just stands off to the side thinking to himself.

Dinner

All the potters are sitting down eating dinner. James is spitting spit balls at Lily threw a straw. While Ginny is getting the soda from the refigator. "Mom! James is shooting spit balls at me!" Lily yells. Lily loved getting the boys in trouble with their mom. Harry yelled at the boys all the time, but Ginny rarely did in Lily`s eyes. Ginny was busy on the phone, with a friend from work who need her to cover for her.

"James, stop spitting spit balls at your sister!" Harry yells at James.

"I didn't do anything." James says.

"Yes you did." Lily says.

"No I didn't." James says.

"Yes you did!" Lily response back.

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did!"

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did!"

"Yes you did." Harry responses. "Now apologize to lily."

"Fine, sorry." James says rolling his eyes.

Ginny finally gets off the phone and sits down to eat. Harry and Ginny always made the kids wait for everyone to sit down who was going to eat with them before they ate. So as soon as Ginny sat down everyone started to immediately eat. Ginny starts eating as well. Lily starts slurping her spaghetti continuously. "Lily! Would you stop slurping your food.! It's a little annoying." Lily continues to slurp her food, to piss her mother off. "Lily!" Ginny yells. "it's a family dinner, it's not like were in some fancy Restaurant!" lily responses. Ginny trying to avoid fighting with her daughter again simply doesn't respond and goes back to eating. Lily goes back to eating too, of course still slurping her food. "Stop it! My goodness! You are the most irritating child ever! No wonder you don't have any friends let alone a boyfriend!" Albus and James laugh historically. Lily pushes away from the table and walks to her room crying.

Lily is sitting on her bed sobbing. There is a sudden knock at the door.

"yes!" Lily yells.

"it's me."Harry says. "I want to talk to you."

"Go away! I don't want to talk!" Lily responses.

Harry opens the door and enters anyways.

"Why do you bother asking if you can come in, if your just gana come in no matter what?"

"Trying to be nice." Harry replies.

"I'm tired of her critizing me and everything I do." Lily says half sobbing. "She doesn't do it with albus or James. She only does it to me! She treats me like I'm some kind of freak bother in her life. She's probably happy when I got to Hogwarts she probably doesn't even miss me."

"Lily your mother loves you very much."

"Yeah I can tell by the way she treats me that that's true."

"Look let me tell you something. When your mother was in the muggle grammar school, because as you know wizards can't go to wearing schools till there eleven, she was very outgoing, fun, loud personality a lot like you are. The kids made fun of her at school they called her crazy and nuts and whole lot of other names. Your mother then decided that she had to make herself be "invisible" within the school. By the time she got to Hogwarts she was a whole new person, shy, quiet, and invisible."

"And I'm sure she was miserable that way."

"Completely. Until she made some friends who liked her for who she was. But she doesn't want you to act the way you do around people because she wants you to be happier than she was. She wants you to be popular so you're accepted and have many friends."

"But happy the way I am."

"I know you are. But I'm just telling you this so know that when she critize you it's only because she doesn't want to see you get hurt."

School Tomorrow

"So is everyone packed for school tomorrow?" Ginny asks entering the living room. The three kids where sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Lily! What are you doing out here your supposed to be grounded!"

"Ha ha! Yeah Bennie! kick Nike`s ass!" James yells.

"Ha ha! Tam is crying!" Lily comments.

"They are both equally skilled duelers." Albus says.

Ginny looks over at the TV. "Goldric Shore again?" Ginny asks.

"Yeah mom this show is awesome!" James says.

"how can you not like Goldric Shore?" Lily says.

"This show has got to be the worst show in the history of the wizarding world. Why kids like this show?"

"The stupidity." Lily responses.

"The dueling." Albus responses.

"They both took my reasons so I'm just gana say it's a good show in general." James says.

Ginny rolls her eyes. "You kids should be getting to bed soon were gana be getting up at 7:30 to go to school."

"8:30? But Hogwarts is only 3 blocks away!" Lily complains.

"But Hogwarts starts at 9:30 and you know how long it takes the three of you to get ready. Pulse I have to drop u off all the way in burkinton. So are kids all packed?"

"Yep."They all reply in a dully tone.

"do you guys have all your clothes for the year including Sleepwear and underwear?"

"Yep."Lily replies

"Yes."Albus replies and

"Yeah were not total idiots." James replies.

"Excuse me! But I am only trying to make sure you kids are ready for school tomorrow. I am your mother and you will not talk to me like that!"

Albus and Lily laugh.

"Sorry mum." James replies.

"Do you all have your tooth brushes? Your textbooks? Books to read? Video games? Brooms? Cell Phones?"

"Yep."Lily replies.

"Yes."Albus Replies.

"Yeah."James replies.

"Are you guys sure?"

"Yes!" They three of them all say at once.

"Okay. Okay." Ginny starts to walk away then turn back around and faces James." James, I almost forgot to ask, did you remember to pack Mr. Funny Bear? We don't want a repeat of last year? Do we?

Lily and Albus start laughing hysterically.

"I remember that!" lily says still half laughing.

"Headmaster! Mcgunagul I left my prized passion teddy bear at home." She says standing up and mocking James. "I need to call my mommy to bring it over!" obviously these weren't the except words he said, he said something similar but he didn't go to the headmasters office and say "I left my prized passion teddy bear at home." she was making fun of him and trying to make it seem like he was such a child for doing this. "Mr. Potter is it really necessary to bother your mother over a teddy bear." Albus says standing up and joining in. "you are 17 maybe it's time to grow up."

"No I need my teddy bear! I`m a baby and can't live without my precious teddy bear!"

"Well…"

"Enough you two!" Ginny yells.

"That's not even how it happened." James says. "I purposely left my bear at home then mom thought I would have wanted it and dropped it off."

"you idiot we were there in mcgunagul`s office that day!" lily says. "Remember, Albus was getting his idol student award and I was getting trouble for turning professor Dankwin into a toad."

"You did what?" ginny yells.

"You loser." James laughs as he goes back to watching TV with Albus.

"Ops."Lily says. "ummm….I think I left my tooth brush in the upstairs bathroom I'm gana go get it."

Harry suddenly enters the living room and sits on the couch and takes out a book having no clue what was going on.

"Lily Luna! I thought you said you stopped the pranking at school as of last year!" Ginny yells.

"Yeah about that….."

"Wait, she's still pranking at school?" Harry says jumping in their conversation. He stands. "I just bought her a new CD because I thought she stopped."

"Uh guys were trying to watch TV here." James comments.

"Lily!"

"I'm sorry! I`ll return the CD?" Lily says.

"How did you even manage hiding this from us?" Ginny yells. "The school usually calls when you have done something

Wrong."

"She erased the messages before you got home. I saw her." James says from the couch. "She paid me 30 gallions not to tell you, but I already got the money already so…Payback for the teddy bear reenactment!"

"You were supposed to be watching her!" Ginny says to Harry. "You're working at the school you might as well make sure our daughter isn't getting into trouble!"

"I do have to work you know!" Harry says. "I can't just sit there and watch everything she does!"

Lily starts to walk away slowly think this is the best opportunity to sneak away.

"But you could have..…" Ginny sees Lily trying to leave out of the corner of her eye. "Don't move lily! I`m not done talking to you yet!" Ginny yells. Lily freezes right where she was. Lily didn't think she had ever seen her mom this mad at her before, she was a little scaried. "What is wrong with you?" Ginny starts. "Have you no self-control? We told you not to do something and you go and do it anyways! Do you think we say things just to hear ourselves talk? We want you to grow up to be a good wizard. Not a criminal!" "You think I'm gana grow up to be a criminal!" Lily yells half with sadness. "Well that's where it looks like your heading. Lily you've been lying, getting in trouble in school, transfiguring your poor teachers. " "uncle George and Fred were pranksters too, when they were younger!" "Yes, but that's different they…." "They were worse." Harry comments. Ginny gives harry a death stare. Harry continues. "You said when professor Dumbledore found out about the sick candy they erased his memory so he wouldn't remember to call your mum." "Why didn't I think of that?"Lily screams. Ginny looks very angrily at harry then to lily. _Shit I said that out loud didn't I?_ Lily thinks to herself. "Fred and George actually managed to at least do good things as well as pranking. Lily you just prank and get in trouble" "well maybe I'm not afraid to be myself, maybe I don't care what others think of me!" "Go to your room!" Ginny yells. "I hate you!" lily screams.

School time

The Potter Family is at Hogwarts the next morning. They pull into the semi recently built Hogwarts school parking lot. The school decided to put the parking lot in for the older students, students who lived close enough to Hogwarts that they didn't need the train and teachers who didn't plain staying at Hogwarts. The Hogwarts parking lot was to the side of the Hogwarts castle. There was a door right on the side of the castle so the students and teachers could easily go and come out. The five of them exit the car. Lily and Albus get there stuff from the back of the car. "Lily, I'm sorry I yelled at you last night." Ginny says. "It's just I worry about you sometimes. I don't want you to turn yourself into something you're not."

"Mom, I'm not gana turn into a bad person you and dad have thought me right from wrong." Lily tells her mother.

"I know we have, but lily you keep making the wrong descions."

"Mom I promise I'll be better this year. I swear."

"Hum…..where have I heard that before?"

"Mom I swear i`ll-"

"Oh I'm gana miss you both so much." Ginny says as she hugs both Albus and Lily tightly. Albus starts to push himself out of the hug then Lily does the same.

"Mom! Do you have to do this every year?" Albus complains. "Yeah people are staring." Lily comments. "Seriously?"Albus complains. "Ugh as if I wasn't enough of a loser already!" "You're not a loser." Harry tells Albus. "Yes I am. Trust me if it wasn't for the wizarding debate team I'd have no friends." "Aww I think your fine just the way you are sweetie." Ginny says Hugging Albus. Two beautiful girls one with blue eyes and blonde straight long hair and the other who was just as beautiful only with brown curly hair and brown eyes pass by Albus and Ginny. Both the girls snicker. "What a loser!" the brown haired girl says. Albus throws his head back. "ughh! Let's just get this year over with." He says walking towards the Hogwarts castle. Ginny says her good byes to lily and Albus again. Then James says good bye to them both as well and to his father since he wasn't gana see him till thanksgiving break either. Then Ginny drives away with James to bring him to Burkinton College.

Harry, Lily and Albus walk into the castle all with different emotions. Harry was feeling glad to be back at Hogwarts, he loved teaching at Hogwarts, Hogwarts was his home and he loved being here. Albus felt like he wanted to change his image this year and try to be cool like James. Lily wanted to make a change this year too. She wanted to try and be a good girl. Maybe her mother was right, maybe her behavior was why she didn't have many friends or why she hadn't had a boyfriend yet. Maybe if she changed maybe even the teachers might like her this year. "Hi Harry." Sounds a familiar voice from behind. Harry turns around and sees Luna Lovegood with her two sons Lorcan and Lysander. "Hello Luna." Harry says. Luna had always been short but for some reason now she seemed a lot taller, oh she was wearing heels. Luna`s face never changed, She had always had the same big blue eyes and platinum blonde wavy hair for as long as harry could remember. She was wearing a purple polka dot dress and a very large striped purple hat with a big blue flower on the side. "What an interesting outfit Luna." Harry comments. "Oh thank you I'm trying to attract attention from the men around town, maybe even some young teachers." Luna says. "But Luna you're married." "Not anymore, harry." She said with a sense of sadness. "you see Rolf divorced me over the summer." "Are you alright?" Harry asks concerned. Lily looked concerned too. She didn't think Luna deserved something like this to happen to her, Luna was such a nice person. Also she knew how much this was affecting Lysander and Larcon. They used to adored their father. "I'm fine. Divorces happen all the time, it very common you know, About 50 percent of marriages end in divorce. I`m ok. But it's my boys I'm worried about. Lysander hasn't spoken since his father left."

Luna and her sons go into the dining hall. She probably wanted to make sure they got all settled before she left, they thought. Luna loved her sons so very much, even more now that Rolf was gone. When lorcan and Lysander were little Luna would take them everywhere and even before they could talk she would talk to them as if they could. She had very weird methods of parenting though; she would put grass from outside all over the boys' room so that the nargles wouldn't steel them. She also put tulips in there diapers because she believed that would keep the diapers cleaner for a longer time. Surpisely though Lorcan and Lysander weren't Looney or weird at all they were actually pretty normal, well for a Lovegood.

The potters walk into the Dining hall where they had already started the traditional sorting ceremony for the first years. Both Albus and Lily join their follow Gryffindor members at the table. Harry goes and sits with the teachers. Luna was sitting with the teachers for some strange reason as well. "I didn't know you were a teacher here." Harry says sitting next to Luna. "I just started this year. Since Rolf….well left, I figured I was gana be pretty lonely at home all year. So I figured I could teach here and be closer to my boys." "But don't you need a degree to teach?" "Oh I have one. But I'm not really going to need it I'm going to be helping Hagrid with his study of magically creatures class. They brought it back didnt you know?" "No I didn't. That's great." Roxanne Weasley suddenly arrives. "Roxanne!" lily calls from the Gryffindor table. "Oh hey Lily!" Roxanne yells waving from the door way of dining hall. "Bye dad." Roxanne says hugging George. "Don't get into any trouble. Ok? Its school not a place for fun and games." George tells her. Roxanne rolls her eyes. "Alright dad. Bye." "Bye Sweetie. I love you." "love you too dad." George gives Roxanne a big hug then gives her a kiss on the head. Roxanne then runs to the Gryffindor table and starts chatting up a storm with Lily. Then the feast starts and Roxanne and Lily sneak over to the ravenclaw table to talk to Lorcan and Lysander. Lily sneaks up behind the two of them. "Hey guys!" lily and Roxanne shout behind larcon and Lysander. "Hi Lily and Roxanne." Lorcan says without even turning around. "How`d you know it was us?" Roxanne asks laughing as she sits to the left side of lorcan. Lily across from locran and Lysander. "You guys do that every year. Ovesiously I'm gana know it's you two idiots." Lorcan says. "Lily! Squirtzilla is being mean to me!" Roxanne complains jokingly. "Bad squirtzilla!" Lily says waging her figure at him. Lorcan rolls his eyes and laughs. "Just saying I grew like 2 inches over the summer. If you haven't noticed." He says standing up. "OH my gee! Speaking of the summer!" Roxanne starts. "Me and Lily wrote you a theme song!" "Oh god, and I'm guessing I don't have a chose in weather I want to listen to it or not. Do I?" "Nope!" Lily says smiling. Lily and Roxanne stand up."! Squirtzilla! Squirtzilla! Our friend is Squirtzilla! He is really short oh yes indeed. He needs a ladder to reach his desk. He needs to wear heeled shoes to look like a normal dude." Larcon is laughing. "So what can we say about our friend squirtzilla he is a friend, a very good friend. He has cool hair, makes us laugh, makes us cry. And his brother lets us cheat off his homework!" "Very beautiful, very good song." Larcon says sarcastically without relizeing they weren't finished. "! Squirtzilla! Squirtzilla! Our friend is Squirtzilla!" "Very beautiful." larcon states sacracastically. "Thank you!" Roxanne and Lily say as they sit. Lily looks over at Lysander, then walks over to him and then sits next to him. "Hey lye." Lily says. "Are you ok?" she pauses. "That was a dumb question, of course you're not or you`d be talking to us." She pauses to see if you`d talk to her. "It's ok to feel upset about your dad lye. I mean I have no clue what I would do without my dad, but…." "I told you He's not gana talk to you. You're wasting your time." Lorcan says. "Me and my mum tried everything he won't talk." Lily was barely listening to him. She was trying to think of how she can get Lysander to talk. Lily gasps suddenly. "I got an idea!" Lily says. "I'm gana sing a song. It is really long." Lily sings. "It's really long song and goes like this la la la la la! I'm gana sing a song. It is really long. It's really long song and goes like this la la la la la! I'm gana sing a song. It is really long. it's really long song and goes like this la la la la la! I'm gana sing a song. It is really long. It's really long song and goes like this la la la la la! I'm gana-" "holy shit! I can't take it anymore! Shut up!"Lysander shouts. "He talked!" Larcon, Roxanne and lily cheer. "Yeah but Larcon, don't tell mom." Lysander says. "Why wouldn't you want your mom to know?" lily asks. "I'm sure she has been worried about you and I'm sure she`ll be thrilled to know your ok. " "Yeah what lily said." Larcon said. "I don't want mom to know because she's been thinking I've been suffering from some weird advanced separation anxiety or some crap like that. She wants me to get better right? So I was thinking maybe she`d call dad if this went on for a really long time and he`d come back feeling guilty for what he done to me." "Lye, he's not gana come back. " larcon tells Lysander. "No matter how much we want him to." "But…." "I want him to come back too, but it's just not gana happen. Even if your plain worked he wouldn't be coming home cause he loves us he`d only be coming home cause he feels bad." "I know I guess it was kind of a stupid idea." It's quite for a while. No one knew what to say. "Hey I heard Jenifer Parkinson Alexander transferred back to Hogwarts." Roxanne says. "Ewww no way!" Lily says. "Way!" Roxanne says. "We gana prank that beauty queen?" asks Larcon. Lysander smiles. "Of course." Answers Roxanne. "We just need a brilliant prank from our prank master lily!" lily smiles. She wanted to prank her bad and she had the best idea too. Then lily frowns. "I can't…" "Why?" Roxanne asks. "Come on lily we need you." Lysander tells her. "We can't do this without you." Larcon states. She didn't want her friends to hate her and she really didn't want to turn into a boring good girl. I mean she did, but only so her parents wouldn't be ashamed of her. But this is who she is and this is who she will stay. She smiles guilty. "You guys will believe anything." lily says smiling. "Oh my gosh! You're such a jerk!" Roxanne says laughing.


End file.
